Caroline Blythe
Caroline Blythe is Billy Shepherd and Paul Blythe's mother. Her husband used to be Billy's father, James Shepherd, but is now married to Frederick Blythe, Paul's father. Caroline is portrayed by Clara Alonso Personality She is very loving and caring towards others (not like James, Billy, or Paul), she is very perceptive and sincere. She has an amazing singing voice, but due to her past, she doesn't show it often. Character History Early Years Caroline Blythe was born to Camila Fousta and her husband. She was a very happy child, but her family grew very poor and they had to move house. They moved to St.Giles and were neighbors to the Shepherd family, here she met James, the youngest child of the Shepherds. In her teenage years, Caroline got to know James better and they started to date. Adultry Getting up to the age of twenty, Caroline found that she was pregnant with a child and she decided that if she were to have James' child, she'd want them to marry so that their son/daughter would have a better life. James had agreed to this. They were married for three years, but once Caroline had her child, she found out that through all the time that she was pregnant, James had cheated on her with a woman called Esmeralda. Caroline was truly heartbroken and demanded a divorce with James. She went her own sepperate way and took her child with her, only letting James see their son every month or so. Later on, Caroline met Frederick Blythe and they quickly fell in love with one another, resulting in a marriage and another child. At the age of around thirty, Caroline wanted no more children and decided to settle down properly with her new husband, Frederick. Doing this, she went to get a job a Theatre Royal as a singer and finally got the job, giving her a new light in life. Relationships Family Camila Fousta Main Article: Carmila '' Camila is Caroline's mother. She loves her daughter with all her heart and wants to see the best in everything she does. Camila and Caroline have a nice mother-daughter relationship, Camila is friends with all of her daughter's friends. Camila helps her daughter in anyway that she can with her problems. And Caroline, like any other daughter, loves her mother to bits. Friends Mickoline Mick and Caroline are best friends and co-workers. They both work at Theatre Royal and have a big passion for music. They are very good friends and always laugh and joke with each other. Romances Mr Sheridan ''Main Article: Carodan '' Mr Sheridan and Caroline are co-workers at Theatre Royal. Mr Sheridan is the Theatre Owner and Caroline is a singer. Mr Sheridan has had a crush on Caroline for a very long time but doesn't say it to her. Mr Sheridan gets jealous whenever James goes near her. James Shepherd ''Main Article: Jamesoline '' James and Caroline used to be married, but after James cheated on her, they got a divorce. Together, they had one son called Billy. There are clues to say that they still have feelings for each other, but they don't seem to tell each other or do anything about it. Gallery '''To view the Caroline Blythe gallery, click here.' Category:Female Characters Category:Theatre Royal Category:Characters Category:Royal